Banquet of Gods and Sorcerers
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Kouki Furihata tidak memerlukan apapun kecuali keberadaan kakaknya. Tetapi ketika kakaknya mulai menjauh darinya dan meninggalkan seorang teman untuk menjaganya, kejadian aneh mulai terjadi dan rahasia yang selama ini kakaknya simpan mulai terungkap. AkaFuri. KiKuro.
1. Tetsuya Kuroko

.

**Banquet of Gods and Sorcerers**

_"They calls it fate, because it's inescapable"_

.

.

.

Suara percikan dari kubangan air mengikuti mereka setiap kali melangkah, mengingatkan mereka akan orang-orang yang masih mengikuti mereka, tidak jauh dari mereka, meneriakkan kata-kata yang memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti.

Namun orang yang berada di hadapannya tidak melakukannya—dan dia bersyukur untuk itu. Dia membiarkan tangannya sendiri di tarik dan memaksakan kakinya terus berlari, tidak peduli dengan ranting-ranting kayu yang menggores mereka tanpa ampun maupun lumpur yang seolah berusaha menghalangi mereka.

"_Aku akan membawamu pergi,_" Adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh orang itu—orang yang tidak jauh lebih tua darinya, selalu berada di sisinya, serta membuka dunianya yang seolah terkurung di balik penjara besi yang selalu mengurungnya—orang yang kini telah kehilangan sosok kejayaannya; rambut yang selalu ia puji telah kehilangan warna cemilangnya, dan sosoknya yang terlihat sama seperti umurnya, yang bahkan belum mencapai sepuluh tahun.

Tanpa sadar dia terjatuh ke kubangan lumpur, tidak sengaja membawa orang yang tengah menariknya terjungkal balik dan ikut terjatuh. Dia mendengar orang itu mengerang, kemudian merasakan tangannya kembali di tarik.

"_Ayo, Kouki!_"

Dia mendongak, mendapati wajah orang itu—yang sudah penuh dengan luka gores—terlihat kelelahan. Tangan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya terus berusaha untuk menariknya hingga berdiri. Namun dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berlari lagi; dia hanya ingin menyerahkan dirinya pada orang-orang yang tengah mengejar mereka, kemudian menyuruh orang itu untuk lari meninggalkannya. Biarlah dia terkurung kembali dibalik jeruji besi dengan tangan dan kaki terikat dengan besi dan rantai. Asalkan orang itu selamat—itu sudah cukup baginya.

"_Jangan menyerah, Kouki!_"

Orang itu masih berteriak padanya, nadanya tidak pernah memohon, sekarangpun tidak. Namun kali ini saja, dia akan menentangnya sekali saja, dan pergi memasuki alam mimpinya.

"_Kouki!_"

"_Kouki!_"

"Kouki!"

—hingga tubuhnya terguncang dengan keras, dia terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Kouki."

Kouki Furihata mengerjap sekali, dua kali, dan saat itulah dia baru menyadari dirinya tengah duduk di sofa di ruang tamunya. Dia melirik jam, dan akhirnya teringat kalau dia sudah berada di ruang itu sambil melamun selama tiga puluh menit terakhir.

Mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah yang hangat, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Sei," Kouki menutup buku yang dia pegang sejak tadi, namun tidak satu hurufpun masuk dalam otaknya. "Kapan kau pulang? Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk."

"Sejak kau mulai melamun, kurasa." Laki-laki berambut merah dihadapannya berkacak pinggang. Mata merahnya menyipit. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kouki hendak menjawab 'Tidak ada', namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya—Sei punya kekuatan untuk membaca pikirannya, sepertinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sei, ada apa tiba-tiba pulang?"

Alisnya terangkat, "Kau mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumahku sendiri? Sejak kapan kau menjadi dingin padaku, Kouki?" Dia mendesah. "...Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi sebaiknya kau katakan apa yang mengganggumu padaku, oke?"

"Tentu. Suatu saat, mungkin."

"Kouki."

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. "Tentu, tentu." Dia terdiam sebentar, merekam senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Sei sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa kau akan tinggal hari ini? Kita bisa makan bersama."

Dia menggeleng, dan Kouki harus berusaha ekstra supaya senyumnya tidak jatuh. "Tidak. Hari ini aku akan langsung pergi ke Rakuen. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau ada temanku yang datang nanti. Dia akan menjadi penjagamu yang baru."

"Penjaga?" Kouki mengernyit, "Sei, aku baik-baik saja tanpa penjaga, sungguh—"

"Mereka bisa datang kapan saja. Aku tidak bisa pergi dan meninggalkanmu tanpa seorang penjaga."

Kouki mendesah, memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan debat ini lebih jauh. Dia tahu Sei pasti akan memberikan alasan-alasan konyol namun masuk akal yang akan memaksanya untuk menerima apapun yang dia katakan. Sungguh, seharusnya dia menjadi seorang duta besar saja, bukannya penyihir yang berkeliling untuk mencari benda-benda langka.

"Baiklah," Kouki berkacak pinggang, berusaha untuk tidak cemberut begitu melihat tatapan kemenangan laki-laki berambut merah itu, "Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?"

"Dia aneh, tetapi menyenangkan."

Wow. Sangat mendetail. Kouki memutar bola matanya, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak ingin sebuah gunting muncul dan menancapnya sembarangan.

Sei melanjutkan, "Dia sedikit lebih kecil darimu, dan kurasa umur kalian cukup dekat. Dia berasal dari Seirei, dan tidak suka jika ada yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah kota itu. Dia juga berbicara apa adanya. Dan, oh—" Dia menjentikkan jarinya, "Dia juga seorang penyihir. Bisa di andalkan."

Kouki mengangguk, berusaha untuk membayangkan bagaimana rupa orang itu, walaupun tanpa hasil.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Mata cokelatnya mengerjap. Kemudian dia mengernyit lagi. "Secepat ini?"

"Sudah cukup lama, terutama ketika memandangimu melamun." Sei tersenyum pelan, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium keningnya. "Hati-hati di rumah. Jangan mati dan jangan tertangkap. Akan kubunuh kau jika tertangkap."

Bagi orang yang belum biasa mendengarkan ancaman Sei dengan nada dingin, mungkin sekarang sudah lari terbirit-birit sekarang. berbeda dengan Kouki, yang sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya dengan Sei. Dia hanya menganggap sikap itu sebagai sikap posesif yang dimilikinya sejak kecil.

"Tentu. Sei-_nii_ juga harus kembali dengan selamat dan makan malam denganku lagi, oke?"

Dia merasakan bibir laki-laki itu terpisah dari keningnya, kemudian melihat Sei tersenyum sekali lagi padanya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi melalui pintu yang menuju halaman depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sei-_nii_."

.

.

.

"...Ini, tempatnya?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda mendongak dari kertas yang sejak tadi ia pandangi semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di kota Heikou. Dia sudah berkeliling di kota yang baru ia datangi itu semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu—sesekali mengutuk orang yang sudah mengirimnya ke tempat ini tanpa memberikan alamat yang mendetail—tanpa menemukan tempat yang ia tuju. Inginnya dia menanyakan alamat yang sudah diberikan padanya pada orang lain, sayangnya orang yang hendak ia tanyai selalu saja berlalu tanpa memandangnya atau berteriak ketakutan karena tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan langsung berlari tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

Terkadang dia mengutuk kekuatan yang sekaligus menjadi senjata terbesarnya. Walaupun begitu, lebih baik dia tinggal di Touren saja dan bermain game yang baru Aomine dan Kagami dapatkan.

Dia mendesah sekali lagi. Yah, yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Yang penting akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang tidak berlari ketakutan ketika menyadari keberadaannya dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan tempat yang ia tuju—sebuah rumah kecil yang cukup terpencil di perbatasan kota Heikou dan kerajaan Rakuen. Rumah itu terlihat cukup nyaman dari luar, menunjukkan kalau orang yang tinggal di dalam juga tentram. Atau setidaknya dia berharap begitu.

Dia berjalan untuk mendekati rumah itu. Baru saja dia memegang pagar kayu untuk membukanya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, dia merasakan tegangan listrik yang cukup kuat hingga dia langsung menarik tangannya dan mendecak.

'_Untuk apa dia menyuruhku menjaga kalau pelindung buatannya sudah sekuat ini?_' Dia membatin kesal, memandangi tangannya yang memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap. Jujur saja dia tidak mengerti tentang jalan pikiran orang yang menyuruhnya jauh-jauh datang dari Touren ke Heikou itu. Akhirnya dia menyimpulkan kalau orang itu memang aneh dan posesif akan siapapun yang tinggal dalam rumah ini.

Pintu depan rumah itu terbuka, kemudian seseorang berambut cokelat melongokkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Mata cokelatnya melihat sekeliling—dia kembali mendesah. Orang itu pasti tidak menyadarinya sudah berdiri di depan pagar selama beberapa menit ini. Dia sudah biasa dengan perlakuan ini hingga tidak merasa ingin menertawai orang yang membuat wajah aneh ketika baru menyadari keberadaannya.

Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Dari ujung jari telunjuknya, muncul sebuah bola cahaya yang cukup terang, hingga perhatian orang itu langsung tertuju padanya—nah, sekarang orang itu membuat wajah terkejut yang aneh.

"Aku Tetsuya Kuroko." Dia yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pagar kayu itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan datar. "Aku diperintahkan untuk datang dan menjaga seseorang yang bernama Kouki Furihata."

.

.

.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau orang itu akan datang secepat ini. Dan—dan—orang seperti ini?

Kouki mengernyit, memandangi tamu yang sekarang sedang duduk dengan tenang di sofa di hadapannya. Wajahnya masih sedatar sejak ia berdiri di depan pagar dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Awalnya Kouki baru saja hendak menuju kamarnya, memutuskan untuk tidur sambil menunggu penjaga yang Sei katakan sebelum ia pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan perasaan janggal—yang selalu ia rasakan jika seseorang yang asing baru saja menyentuh pelindung yang Sei pasang di sekitar rumah mereka. Dia buru-buru menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu, andai saja itu orang yang Sei maksud, maka dia harus cepat-cepat mengobati luka yang dihasilkan oleh pelindung tersebut (Kouki pernah melihat seseorang yang tidak sengaja menyenggol pelindung mereka. Hasilnya kulit orang tersebut terlihat seperti terbakar. Mengerikan).

Dia tidak melihat seorangpun ketika melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling. Walaupun begitu, dia merasakan kalau orang yang menyentuh pelindung masih ada di sekitar tempat itu. barulah ketika dia melihat sebuah kilat cahaya, matanya tertuntun untuk melihat asal cahaya itu—dari seorang laki-laki berambut biru cerah dengan wajah datar.

Orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Tetsuya Kuroko, kenalan Sei yang datang dari Seirei, yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kouki dari ancaman selama Sei pergi ke Rakuen. Seperti Kouki, Tetsuya juga tidak diberikan detail tentang tugas apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia hanya diberitahu untuk memperkuat pertahanan di sekitar rumah mereka, kemudian tinggal untuk sementara waktu bersama Kouki.

"Pelindung di tempat ini cukup kuat." Tetsuya menyeletuk, masih memegangi tangannya yang telah diperban oleh Kouki. "Walaupun begitu, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan tugas yang sudah diberikan oleh penyelamatku."

"Kuroko, kau datang darimana?"

Mata biru cerahnya menatap lurus wajahnya, walaupun Kouki bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi tidak suka di wajahnya. "Dari Seirei. Kemudian aku mengikuti kakakmu yang telah menyelamatkanku dari serangan Rakuen yang kedua." Dia mendesah. "Dia memerintahkanku dan dua temanku yang lain untuk berjaga di Touren untuk sementara waktu. Dan akhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke tempat ini."

Kouki hanya mengangguk pelan, memutuskan kalau bertanya lebih jauh adalah keputusan yang tidak bijak. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berdiri dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

"Kuroko, ada makanan yang tidak kau suka?" Ketika Tetsuya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, Kouki buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku tidak ingin tidak sengaja menyajikan makanan yang tidak kau suka, itu saja."

Laki-laki berambut biru cerah itu memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat berpikir, sebelum menjawab singkat, "Tidak ada." Dia menambahkan, "Aku bukanlah seorang pemilih makanan. Hanya saja, aku tidak makan terlalu banyak, jadi tolong jangan memberiku terlalu banyak makanan."

.

.

.

Makan siang pertama Kouki dengan Tetsuya berjalan dengan mulus, dan Kouki bersyukur akan hal itu. Dia menjadi semakin mengenal orang itu; Saat melihat porsi makan Tetsuya, yang nyaris tidak sampai setengah dari porsi Kouki, dia khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh Tetsuya yang hanya diberi sedikit tenaga. Dia juga baru tahu kalau Tetsuya tidak suka dengan orang yang menyinggung tentang tingginya, dan Kouki merasa kalau tatapan tajam Sei bisa kalah oleh Tetsuya saat dia bertanya tentang hal yang dianggap tabu itu.

Kesan pertamanya akan laki-laki itu berubah sepenuhnya. Awalnya dia mengira Tetsuya adalah orang yang dingin, namun barulah ia tahu kalau Tetsuya sebenarnya menyenangkan, walaupun sedikit aneh dan terkadang sering menghilang dari pandangannya. Sekarang dia mengerti dan setuju dengan kata-kata Sei yang mengatakan kalau dia menyenangkan.

"Sihir seperti apa yang kau gunakan, Kuroko?"

Tetsuya mendongak dari televisi yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan, masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku—tidak, kami dari Seirei, sebagian besar menggunakan kekuatan makhluk lain dengan membuat kontrak dengan mereka. Aku termasuk."

Makhluk lain? Kouki menelan ludah. Hantu, bukan? Makhluk yang dimaksud itu—

"—mereka bukan hantu, Furihata-_kun_." Tetsuya menambahkan, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu, tetapi..." Dia terdiam, kemudian mendongak untuk menatap langit-langit. "...Tempat ini membuatku merasa sihirku ditekan."

"Sei memang membuat pelindung di tempat ini seperti itu." Kouki menjawab. "Pelindung buatannya tidak bisa ditembus dari luar maupun dari dalam. Aku hanya bisa membuka pelindung ini sebentar, tetapi yang bisa menghancurkan dan merubah pelindung ini hanya Sei seorang."

Tetsuya menggumam pelan. "Dia kuat sekali."

Kouki hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat semua kehebatan kakaknya—dalam hal ini, semua yang telah ia lakukan sejak mereka bertemu. Sei memang sempurna dalam semua bidang, berbeda jauh dengan Kouki, yang hanyalah seorang yang biasa dan membosankan.

Ketika menyadari tatapan datar Tetsuya terarah padanya, Kouki buru-buru menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling besok, Kuroko?"

Laki-laki berambut biru cerah itu mengangkat satu alis, sepertinya tidak menduga pertanyaan yang diluncurkan oleh Kouki sama sekali.

"Tentu."

Jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup membuat Kouki merasa Tetsuya tidak akan mengangkat topik ini lagi.

Ketika sore tiba, dan akhirnya berganti malam, Kouki membimbing Tetsuya menuju kamar tamu yang tidak terpakai. Rumah dengan gaya barat milik Sei dan Kouki memang terlalu besar untuk dua orang, sehingga lebih banyak ruangan yang tidak terpakai daripada yang dipakai. Kouki mengucapkan selamat malam pada Tetsuya, yang sepertinya sudah terlihat begitu lelah walaupun jam belum menunjukkan pukul delapan. Kouki hanya mengiyakan, mengingat betapa lelahnya wajah Tetsuya ketika dia pertama datang.

Hari pertama dengan pelindungnya yang aneh ini telah berlalu. Sekarang dia berharap kalau hari-hari menenangkan ini bisa terus berlanjut.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Ini tempatnya?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang memandangi rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggir perbatasan kota Heikou dari puncak bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah itu. Di tangannya, dia menggenggam secarik kertas dengan sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat dan mata cokelat lebar, beserta beberapa kalimat di bawah foto tersebut;

"_Kouki Furihata, Kota Heikou, bunuhlah dia dan bawa kepalanya ke Kerajaan Rakuen. Raja ke sepuluh Kerajaan Rakuen, Seijuurou Akashi._"

Ryouta Kise, nama laki-laki pirang itu, hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh ketika membaca nama orang yang 'memesan' jasanya dan langsung meremukkan kertas tersebut, kemudian melempar benda itu hingga menghilang di balik semak-semak. Sekarang bukan saatnya dia bisa memilih-milih klien. Lagipula, bayarannya tidak terlalu kecil. Walaupun datang dari seseorang yang memiliki terlalu banyak rumor tidak enak dari sekitarnya.

"Uang tetaplah uang." Dia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menuju rumah tersebut.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**dapaq, saya nulis apa ini ( moAo)m #tepar**

**mungkin ini karena saya kebanyakan baca fic dan novel supernatural/fantasy, entah kenapa jadi mau buat tentang sihir-sihir begini ahahah _(:'3/ sumpah gejes banget nggak bisa mendeskrpisikan hal-hal berbau fantasea _(:'3/ #duagh**

**btw, ini AkaFuri dan Kikuro. why? karena saya udah jarang kena OTP feels mereka dan butuh sesuatu supaya feels saya bisa balik _(:'3/**

**semoga saya bisa lanjutin fic ini, amin uwu #jduk**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! c:**


	2. Ryouta Kise

.

**「Banquet of Gods and Sorcerers」**

**Genre**: Romance, Fantasy, Family  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: AkaFuri, KiKuro  
**Warning**: humu, deskripsi sihir kurang jelas, plot cepat, probably typos, OOCs

_"They calls it fate, because it's inescapable."_

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membaca ulang kertas yang baru sampai di tangannya dengan kening berkerut, sebelum menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada laki-laki di hadapannya sambil berkata, "Kau yakin akan menerima tugas ini?"

"Tentu." Dia membaca kertas itu berulang kali, sebelum mendongak. Mata amber bertemu dengan merah muda, yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya. "Oh Tuhan, percayalah pada kemampuanku sedikit, Momocchi!"

"Aku percaya, sungguh." Satsuki Momoi, gadis berambut merah muda itu berkata sambil memutar bola matanya. "Hanya saja," dia berpindah ke sebelah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu, kemudian menunjuk dua kalimat—nama sang pengirim—yang tertulis di ujung bawah kertas itu. "Kau sudah dengar sendiri dari Sei-_kun_ tentang orang ini, bukan?"

Seijuurou Akashi. Membaca nama itu saja sudah membuat kedua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu bergidik ngeri. Mereka sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang laki-laki itu dari ketua kelompok mereka; mulai dari tentang dia sebagai raja ke-sepuluh kerajaan Rakuen, dan bahkan kekejamannya berhasil mengalahkan raja sebelumnya, Kujou Akashi. Dan yang membuat mereka berdua serta kelompok lain berkumpul dengan satu takdir—

Satsuki buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir ingatan tidak enak yang muncul dalam pikirannya ketika nama sang raja kejam itu muncul di hadapannya. "Sebaiknya kau tolak saja, Ki-_chan_. Aku punya perasaan tidak enak tentang ini."

"Momocchi," Laki-laki pirang itu memulai sambil berkacak pinggang. Mata yang biasa menyorotkan semangatnya kini menyipit kesal. "Kita butuh uang—_kau_ butuh uang. _Aku_ juga butuh uang. Dan lihat, Momocchi," Dia menunjuk ke uang yang ditawarkan, "Bayangkan berapa lama kita bisa hidup dengan uang sebanyak ini!"

Gadis itu mengernyit sambil menepuk dahinya dalam hati. Kenapa orang mata duitan ini bisa menjadi satu dari mereka? Yah, kemampuan seorang Ryouta Kise terkadang memang bisa diandalkan. Yang penting dia bukan seorang mata keranjang seperti Daiki. Mungkin itu positifnya juga.

"Baiklah, Momoicchi, aku akan berangkat ke Heikou sekarang." Ryouta berkata sambil menjinjing sebuah koper—yang entah kapan dia siapkan, Satsuki tidak tahu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah hotel yang bagus di sana, mungkin aku juga harus membawa oleh-oleh untukmu dan Kurokocchi—ah! Kudengar manisan di sana juga enak, Murasakibaracchi pasti suka—"

Heikou? Sepertinya dia sudah mendengar nama itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Oh, ya. Kalau tidak salah Tetsuya pernah bilang kalau dia sedang berada di sana atas perintah Sei. Dan kalau tidak salah, adik Sei juga tinggal di kota itu, bukan? Namanya kalau tidak salah, Kouki Furihata-_san_—

Tunggu dulu.

Kouki Furihata? Dimana dia melihat nama itu hari ini?

Dia hendak bertanya pada Ryouta, namun laki-laki itu sudah menghilang dari sisinya. Dasar laki-laki itu—

'—Bunuh Kouki Furihata dan bawa kepalanya ke Rakuen—'

Berarti Ryouta hendak membunuh adik Sei—

"K-Ki-_chan_! Tunggu!"

Dia _benar-benar_ dalam masalah.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku berbelanja, Kuroko-_kun_."

Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu tersenyum kecil, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya—karena panas dan berat dari belanjaan mereka, sepertinya. Walaupun dia kerap mengatakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa dan masih bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

Ternyata berbelanja dengan Tetsuya Kuroko bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jika di dalam rumah yang menekan semua kemampuan magis, Tetsuya lebih muda terlihat. Namun ketika sudah di luar rumah—mencari Tetsuya yang memiliki keberadaan tipis terasa seperti mencari manik-manik di pasir. Bahkan tak jarang pula dia berteriak kaget ketika Tetsuya sudah berada di sampingnya, berkata kalau dia sudah berada di sebelahnya sejak tadi.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak terlalu membantu," mata birunya melirik bawaan Kouki, yang jelas-jelas lebih banyak daripada miliknya. "Apa kau yakin membeli sebanyak ini untuk dua orang?"

Kouki terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengangkat salah satu kantung belanjaan di tangannya. "Sei-_nii_ tidak pernah berkata kapan akan pulang, jadi aku berjaga-jaga jika dia pulang tiba-tiba." Walaupun terkadang dia hanya singgah dan enggan untuk makan bersamanya, Kouki menambahkan dalam hati dengan perasaan pahit.

"Furihata-_kun_, sebenarnya Sei-_kun_ itu benar-benar kakakmu atau bukan?"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menoleh cepat ketika Tetsuya bertanya dan langsung melanjutkan, "Maksudku, kalian tidak terlihat seperti seorang yang sedarah. Namun Sei-_kun_ terus mengatakan kalau kau adalah adiknya—" Dia berdeham begitu menyadari tatapan tidak nyaman dari Kouki. "...Apakah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kutanyakan?"

"Apa? Oh, tidak." Cepat-cepat Kouki menggeleng, berusaha supaya tidak terlihat hendak meledak saat itu juga. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil, karena Tetsuya tetap terlihat seperti merasa bersalah—walaupun hanya sedikit. "Aku dan Sei-_nii_ sudah bersama sejak kecil. Dia satu-satunya orang yang ingin bermain denganku. Ayah kami terlalu sibuk mengurus suatu urusan, jadi—" Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berdeham, terlihat seperti nyaris mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk, namun berhasil ditahannya. "—seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, Sei-_nii_ sibuk mengurus hubungan buruk antara kami dan ayah, jadi dia sering berpergian seperti ini."

Kening Tetsuya berkerut samar. Mengurus hubungan buruk? Tetsuya dan Taiga Kagami adalah satu dari anggota awal kelompok Sei. Dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Sei sama sekali tidak melakukan hal apapun selain berperang—dan jelas-jelas itu tidak mendefinisikan sebuah usaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan. Justru berperang dengan kerajaan Rakuen akan memperburuk hal apapun yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Sekarang baru dia sadari, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar tujuan awal Sei melakukan perang dengan kerajaan Rakuen. Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya mengatakan dia akan membantu mereka membalaskan dendam atas kematian saudara-saudara mereka di Seirei yang terbunuh ketika penyerangan.

(Oh ya, dia juga tidak pernah mengatakan darimana asalnya dan alasannya berperang dengan Rakuen, bukan?)

Tetsuya tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Kouki—dia tidak yakin siapakah di antara kedua kakak beradik ini yang berbohong. Untuk itu, dia berniat untuk menyaksikan lebih jauh tentang hubungan yang aneh ini.

.

.

.

Tetsuya memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Kouki mendesah, menyaksikan seekor anjing yang ditinggalkan Tetsuya padanya berguling-guling di tanah sambil menggonggong. Anjing tersebut—yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada Tetsuya hingga menyebutnya Tetsuya _nigou_ [1]—adalah anjing yang dimunculkan oleh laki-laki itu untuk menjaganya selama dia pergi. Dia berkata kalau nigou adalah dewa yang muncul dalam wujud seekor anjing, dan tidak bisa dilihat siapapun selain orang yang membuat kontrak dengannya dan yang diizinkan untuk melihatnya oleh sang pembuat kontrak. Dia juga berkata kalau nigou dilepaskan dalam wujud aslinya, orang lain akan bisa melihatnya dan bisa terjadi kekacauan di tengah kota.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang bisa Kouki mengerti—pikirannya sudah cukup pusing ketika melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di kaki Tetsuya. Kemudian, _poof_, muncullah anjing ini. Semua ini terlalu tidak masuk akal bagi Kouki yang nyaris tidak pernah melihat sihir seumur hidupnya.

Oh, ya. Berbicara soal Tetsuya, laki-laki itu sudah menghilang selama dua puluh menit setelah memunculkan _nigou_ untuk menjaganya. Dia berkata ada sebuah tempat yang menurutnya menarik, kemudian langsung pergi untuk memeriksa tempat itu. Kalau dia pergi bersama dengan orang selain Tetsuya, mungkin dia tidak akan panik seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya tersasar dan tidak bisa bertanya arah karena dia tidak terlihat? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Dan parahnya lagi, dibunuh?!

Oh, tidak. Berhentilah, Kouki. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Tetsuya adalah penyihir yang bisa diandalkan, bahkan Sei berkata begitu. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Kouki berdiri dan berbalik, hendak mencari keberadaan Tetsuya di tengah-tengah keramaian pasar sebelum dia menabrak seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah.

"A-Ah, aduh..." Dia mengerang, namun ketika membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang mata emas yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, langsunglah segalah rasa sakitnya menguap dan dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya. "O-Oh Tuhan, apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

.

.

.

Ryouta Kise benar-benar dalam kondisi _mood_ yang tidak baik. Kalau biasanya kau melihat Ryouta yang senang melompat-lompat bahagia sambil berbincang dengan siapapun yang dia lihat—walaupun masing-masing sama-sama tidak mengenal—sekarang kau tidak akan bisa mengenalinya.

Salahkan pelindung bodoh yang terpasang di sekitar rumah itu. Bahkan orang biasa yang tidak pernah melihat sihir seumur hidup mereka bisa langsung tahu kalau rumah itu berbahaya dan sebaiknya tidak perlu didekati. Bagaimana dengan yang mengenal sihir seperti Ryouta? Dia mungkin hanya bisa menggunakan sihir sederhana untuk melacak seseorang, namun sihir sekuat ini—yang menurutnya bisa menyamai kekuatan sihir milik Sei—tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari indra keenamnya.

Untuk itulah Ryouta memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat untuk hari ini. Jarak dari Kairen menuju Heikou tidak cukup seperti terpeleset di jalan licin—dia butuh hampir seharian dalam perjalanannya. Bayangkan terkurung dalam kereta uap super lambat dengan makanan yang tidak enak seharian dan harus mengatasi perempuan-perempuan genit yang terus mencoba menggodanya. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Tambah dengan melelahkan.

Dia sudah berniat bangun di pagi buta dan melanjutkan pengamatannya pada rumah itu di malam sebelum dia menutup matanya. Sayang sekali dia justru terbangun di tengah hari dan demi tuhan, hari itu begitu panas hingga dia merasa tidak ingin pergi dari ruangannya yang dingin dan mendekap dalam kamarnya seharian. Tidak, tidak. Dia mengeluarkan banyak uang dalam perjalanan ini dan dia hanya ingin uangnya kembali padanya berkali-kali lipat.

Dan sekarang, disinilah dia, berkeliling di pasar Kota Heikou, tersesat ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan pertukaran mereka, sesekali meneriakkan tentang kualitas yang tidak cocok dengan harganya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mendapatkan suasana hati buruk hanya dengan mendengarkan perdebatan itu. Apa daya suasana hatinya sudah buruk sejak hari sebelumnya, bertambahlah alasannya untuk berwajah kusut sepanjang hari.

Ditambah dengan orang sialan yang dengan butanya berbalik dan langsung menabraknya, dan rasa sakit di bagian belakangnya terasa berkali-kali lipat daripada biasanya.

Nyaris saja dia mengutuk orang yang menabraknya sebelum orang itu berdiri lebih dulu dan terus meminta maaf dengan cepat dan keras, hingga dia merasa semua mata tertuju pada mereka sekarang.

"Ah, sudahlah." Dia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri—yang sepertinya dianggap memiliki arti yang berbeda oleh laki-laki itu. "Berhenti meminta maaf, kau semakin menyebalkan saja."

Ryouta bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk kaus putih berlengan panjang dan celana cokelat yang sengaja dia gunakan supaya tidak terlalu panas dan tidak menarik, mengabaikan tangan laki-laki berambut cokelat yang sejak tadi sudah terjulur untuk membantunya. Menyadari hal itu, laki-laki itu buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dan membungkuk sambil menggumamkan maaf sekali lagi.

Dia memijat pelipisnya sambil mendesah, frustasi. "Sudah kubilang, berhenti meminta maaf. Kau bodoh atau tuli?" sepertinya laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal itu nyaris meminta maaf sekali lagi, namun berhasil menahan dirinya sendiri. Baru saja Ryouta ingin memaki laki-laki itu lagi, dia melihat seorang pria separuh baya menepuk pundak laki-laki itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Furihata-_kun_, kapan kau datang ke kedai kami lagi? Adikku begitu merindukanmu!" Senyum laki-laki tua itu beruba menjadi tawa ketika melihat wajah 'Furihata' memerah. "Dia terus menerus bertanya, 'mana Kouki-_kun_?' padaku. Aku merasa perlu menyampaikan ini sebelum dia membuatku gila duluan!"

Furihata? Kouki? Tunggu dulu—Kouki Furihata?!

Nah, dilihat sekali lagi, laki-laki ini memang mirip dengan orang yang ada di foto—lupakan mirip, Ryouta seratus persen yakin kalau orang ini memang orang yang akan membimbingnya menuju masa depan penuh uang!

Tanpa sadar dia menyeringai, dan tidak sadar juga dia kalau Kouki mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan percakapan kedua laki-laki itu, Ryouta terus menunggu hingga apapun yang mereka bicarakan berakhir secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Furihata-_kun_, siapa laki-laki dibelakangmu itu?"

Pertanyaan dari Kawahara-_san_—putra pemilik sebuah kedai kecil yang menjadi tempat favorit Kouki ingin makan diluar—membuat Kouki semakin merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu. yang awalnya dia menatap penuh kebencian, sekarang seolah menatapnya seperti hendak memangsanya kapanpun ia mau. Dan sifat penakut Kouki muncul kembali ke permukaan.

"Aku," dia memulai, menelan ludah dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan—setidaknya dia mencoba. "menabraknya barusan dan sepertinya da ingin membunuhku sekarang..."

Laki-laki berambut cepak itu mendecakkan lidah beberapa kali sambil menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar perlu menyingkirkan pikiran anehmu, Furihata-_kun_." Kemudian dia mendesah. "Lain kali datanglah, oke? Adikku benar-benar menanyakan keadaanmu—dia bilang dia belum bertemu denganmu akhir-akhir ini dan berharap kau bisa datang untuk makan malam bersama kami suatu saat."

Kouki tersenyum tipis. "Kuharap aku bisa menjawab undanganmu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk," Hening sebentar, sebelum dia melanjutkan kembali, "Lain kali aku akan mengajak kakakku ke acara kalian. Aku yakin Nene-_san_ akan lebih tertarik pada kakakku jadi—"

Sekali lagi dia menggeleng, "Kau perlu menghilangkan sifat itu juga, Furihata-_kun_." Melihat Kouki terkekeh, Kawahara-_san_ menepuk bahunya sekali lagi dan langsung berbalik meninggalkannya.

Begitu Kouki berbalik, wajah kusut laki-laki itu seolah sudah menghilang tanpa bekas dan berganti dengan sebuah senyum cerah. "Kouki Furihata-_san_, benar?"

Ah, dia pasti mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf soal perilakuku yang tidak sopan tadi." Dia mengacungkan tangannya, jelas-jelas ingin bersalaman padahal barusan dia menolak tangannya dan menatapnya dengan jijik dan marah. "Aku Ryouta Kise. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Dengan ragu Kouki menjabat tangan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. kontak mereka tidak berlangsung lama ketika laki-laki itu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

"Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi, Furihata-_kun_! Sampai jumpa!" Dan seolah tidak ada masalah di antara mereka, dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dia datang dengan bahagia.

Dia kembali melupakan tentang orang itu ketika mendengar _nigou_—yang sejak tadi sepertinya berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Kouki dengan mengelus kepalanya yang berbulu ke kakinya—mulai menggonggong. Ketika Kouki menoleh ke arah nigou menghadap, dia melihat Tetsuya tengah berlari ke arahnya, membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan baru.

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" Tetsuya berjongkok untuk mengangkat _nigou_ dalam pelukannya di antara barang bawaan yang ia bawa.

Cepat-cepat Kouki menggeleng. "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Dia menunggu Tetsuya hingga sampai di sisinya. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang aneh, namun semuanya baik-baik saja!"

Tetsuya menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum tiba-tiba terdiam. Sepersekian detik dia melihat raut wajah Tetsuya yang biasa datar bergerak, sebelum kembali menjadi datar seperti semula.

"Furihata-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kita tidak langsung pulang?" Tiba-tiba Tetsuya mengusulkan. Begitu melihat tatapan tanya Kouki, dia melanjutkan, "Kumohon, ada tempat yang harus kudatangi."

Kouki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kalau jujur dia ingin langsung kembali ke rumah dan mulai memasak karena waktu makan siang sudah dekat. Dia juga tidak ingin pergi kemanapun dengan barang-barang berat ini. namun melihat wajah memohon—atau setidaknya dia menduganya—Tetsuya, akhirnya setelah melepaskan nafas berat, dia mengiyakan.

Kedua laki-laki itu menerobos kerumunan pasar Heikou yang cukup ramai. Sesekali Tetsuya menarik Kouki yang terjebak di antara kerumunan dengan keras sambil melirik ke belakang mereka. Begitu sampai di tempat yang mulai sepi, mereka mulai berlari ke daerah hutan yang membatasi Heikou dengan Rakuen.

"K-Kuroko! Sebenarnya kita akan ke—" Kata-katanya terpotong ketika Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menariknya ke balik semak-semak.

"Maaf, Furihata-_kun_." Dia memulai dengan suara pelan, "Ada yang menempelkan alat pelacak padamu. Kita tidak bisa pulang, dia bisa menghancurkan pelindung dari dalam."

Keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan hutan yang jarang dikunjungi itu, dan Kouki nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara orang lain yang menyelip di antara semak-semak.

"Aneh," Ketika mendengar suara berat seorang laki-laki yang cukup familiar, mata Kouki melebar. "Dia seharusnya berada di sekitar sini, kenapa tidak ada ya?"

Yang membuatnya lebih kaget, Tetsuya bahkan terlihat lebih terkejut daripada dia sendiri hingga tidak dapat menyembunyikannya. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Kouki dengan erat hingga laki-laki berambut cokelat itu meringis kesakitan.

Kepala Ryouta Kise langsung menoleh ke arah mereka, membuat keduanya sama-sama menahan nafas ketika mata emasnya terpicing ke arah mereka, dan langsung mendesah lega ketika manik emas itu berpaling.

"Furihata-_kun_," Tiba-tiba Tetsuya memulai. Wajah datarnya sudah kembali menutupi kekagetannya. "Kau... pernah bertemu dengan Kise-_kun_?"

"Kau mengenalnya, Kuroko?" Begitu Kuroko mengangguk, Kouki melanjutkan, "Aku bertemu dengannya di pasar tadi—ingat begitu aku bilang aku bertemu dengan orang aneh? Dialah orangnya."

Tetsuya mendesah, "Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu sebelumnya." Dia memijit pelipisnya, "Kalau jujur, aku tidak ingin melawannya. Tapi sepertinya dia menggunakan sihir pelacak dan berniat membunuhmu, jadi—" Melihat Kouki terlihat tidak nyaman, dia tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Furihata-_kun_. Sei-_kun_ akan merubahku menjadi makan siangnya jika aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

Mendengar kata-kata yang (seharusnya) membuatnya lebih baik sepertinya tidak merubah apapun bagi Kouki.

Tetsuya menutup matanya dan mendesah. dia menggumamkan sesuatu, dan kemudian Kouki melihat aura biru cerah menyelimutinya.

"Kise-_kun_ tidak akan melihatmu selama sihir ini melindungimu. Tenang saja." Tetsuya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas panjang berwarna emas dengan coretan merah seperti jimat. "Serahkan Kise-_kun_ padaku, Furihata-_kun_."

Tetsuya langsung melompat dari semak-semak tanpa suara begitu Kouki mengangguk cepat.

.

.

.

Tetsuya paling tahu sifat Ryouta ketika bertarung—dia sudah sering mengamati orang itu ketika berlatih dengan Daiki dan Taiga. Ryouta tidak memiliki pertahanan tinggi terhadap sihir seperti Taiga maupun kecepatan seperti Daiki. Namun instingnya yang cukup kuat sudah cukup membuat Tetsuya yang menggunakan taktik gerilya kesulitan.

Namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Di tengah hutan rindang yang gelap ini, Tetsuya memiliki keuntungan lebih besar daripada Ryouta, yang membutuhkan ruang yang cukup luas untuk bergerak.

Sambil merapalkan sebuah mantra, Tetsuya melompat ke balik sebuah batang pohon. Jimat yang ia pegang mengeluarkan cahaya redup ketika Tetsuya selesai membacakan mantra dan berubah menjadi puluhan peluru-peluru kecil berwarna biru cerah yang melesat menuju laki-laki berambut emas itu.

Seperti dugaannya, Ryouta langsung bergerak untuk menghindari peluru-peluru tersebut. Beruntung salah satu dari sihirnya mengenai betis Ryouta, yang kini terlihat seperti berusaha menahan teriakannya.

Sekali lagi Tetsuya mengeluarkan sebuah jimat di tangannya. Namun ketika melihat Ryouta mengeluarkan tiga buah pisau dari lengan bajunya dan melempar pisau-pisau itu ke arahnya, Tetsuya langsung berlindung ke semak-semak di sebelahnya.

Dengan sebuah gerakan tangan, peluru sihir di kaki Ryouta berubah kembali menjadi sebuah jimat yang ternoda oleh darah. Dan menggumamkan sebuah mantra sekali lagi, jimat itu berubah menjadi sebuah akar yang melilit kakinya dan langsung tertancap di tanah.

Dia mendengar Ryouta mendecih dan melihat laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lagi, berusaha untuk memotong akar yang menahan kakinya ke tanah. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, Tetsuya menggumamkan matra yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, dan jimat yang ada di tangannya sekali lagi mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya redup, sebelum berubah menjadi puluhan peluru sekali lagi.

Namun peluru itu tidak cukup cepat untuk mencapai Ryouta, yang sudah berhasil memutuskan akar tersebut dan melempar sebuah pisau ke arahnya, sehingga peluru-peluru tersebut berubah kembali menjadi sebuah jimat.

Tetsuya berusaha untuk menarik pisau yang tertancap di bahunya tanpa hasil. Ketika melihat Ryouta berjalan ke arahnya dengan tiga buah pisau di masing-masing tangan, dia mengaktifkan sihir pelindung, yang dapat memantulkan kembali pisau-pisau yang Ryouta lempar ke arahnya.

"Sayang sekali, aku mengenal orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir tak terlihat lebih baik daripada kau." Tetsuya mendesis ketika Ryouta mengatakan itu—entah karena sakit atau ejekan kepadanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu lagi. Kekuatan menghilangnya memang dia gunakan separuh untuk melindungi Kouki, karena itu dia tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya seutuhnya.

Akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah dengan pisau yang tertancap di bahunya, Tetsuya mengeluarkan satu jimat lagi dan mengangkat tangannya ke langit. Menggunakan sihir ini akan membuat Ryouta bisa melihatnya, tapi sekarang itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

Langkah Ryouta terhenti ketika melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir di depannya, yang dia duga sebagai tempat orang yang menyerangnya itu berada. Wujud orang itu makin lama makin terlihat, dan matanya seolah bisa lepas dari tempatnya ketika melihat wujud seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda di hadapannya, dengan sebuah jimat kuning di tangannya, sambil berseru,

"Atas nama Tetsuya Kuroko, aku memohon bantuanmu, pelayan dari dewa Inugami yang agung!"

Cahaya putih dari lingkaran sihir yang rumit itu makin terang, hingga Ryouta harus menutup matanya supaya tidak terbutakan oleh cahaya itu.

Dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang, seorang Tetsuya Kuroko berdiri di hadapannya, dengan sebuah anjing hitam dan putih yang besar di belakangnya, dengan mata birunya yang menatap tajam pada Ryouta Kise seorang.

"K-Kurokocchi?!"

.

.

.

Kalau jujur, Kouki masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apapun yang barusan terjadi. Mulai dari pertarungan sihir yang terjadi di depan matanya beberapa menit yang lalu, hingga seorang Ryouta Kise yang kini tengah berlutut di hadapannya sambil mengisakkan ribuan maaf di ruang tamunya—lebih tepatnya untuk Tetsuya.

Tetsuya kini duduk di sebelahnya, wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat hingga Kouki menduga dia bisa pingsan kapan saja. Dia baru mendengarkan penjelasan dari laki-laki itu, kalau dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir terlalu banyak. Terutama dengan memunculkan sosok asli _nigou_, yang membutuhkan banyak kekuatan sihir.

Sesudah laki-laki berambut biru itu mengeluarkan _nigou_, Ryouta Kise langsung saja berlutut di hadapan Tetsuya dan memeluk pinggangnya sambil mengisakkan ribuan maaf, mengingatkannya akan seorang anjing yang tidak sengaja menyerang pemiliknya sendiri. Kemudian Tetsuya memanggil balik _nigou_, dan langsung pingsan dalam pelukan Ryouta. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali ke kediaman Furihata, dengan Kouki membawa seluruh barang belanjaan—yang begitu berat bagi Kouki seorang diri—dan Ryouta yang membawa Tetsuya.

Kouki memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman, membiarkan Ryouta yang terus meminta maaf padanya dan Tetsuya berulang kali walaupun Kouki terus berkata itu bukanlah masalah namun diabaikan oleh Tetsuya.

Dia kembali beberapa menit kemudian, dan menemukan Ryouta sudah berhenti menangis, walaupun masih berlutut pada Tetsuya, dan laki-laki berambut biru itu tersenyum pelan padanya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Furihata-_kun_." Dia berkata begitu Kouki meletakkan tiga cangkir teh di atas meja tamu. "Kise-_kun_ baru saja mengatakan kejadiannya padaku." Dia mengisyaratkan Kouki untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Ryouta langsung bangkit ketika Kouki sudah duduk, kemudian berdeham. "Maaf aku telah melacakmu, Furihata-kun." Dia memulai, kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Sekali lagi, namaku Ryouta Kise, teman dari Kurokocchi dan Seicchi. Aku baru dengar dari Kurokocchi kalau kau—" Dia berdeham sekali lagi, terlihat ketakutan. "—adalah adik dari Seicchi, dan berhubung Seicchi tidak pernah mengatakan nama belakangnya, aku langsung saja menerima tugas ini. aku tahu seharusnya aku mendengarkan saran dari Momocchi dan menolak tugas ini dan—" Dia kembali bersujud, "M-Maafkan aku, Furihata-_kun_! Aku tahu seharsunya menerima tugas dari Seijuurou Akashi adalah sebuah kesalahan dan—"

"Tunggu," Ketika Kouki menyela, kedua laki-laki lain dalam ruangan itu menengok ke arahnya. "Kau bilang... _Akashi_?"

Ryouta mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya, "Seijuurou Akashi, raja ke sepuluh kerajaan Rakuen. Dan sekarang aku bertanya kenapa dia ingin menyerang orang normal sepertimu—"

Kata-katanya terputus begitu melihat wajah Kouki—dia terlihat begitu ketakutan; seolah seseorang telah mengatakan kapan dia akan meninggal—

Ketika dia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya, Kouki menoleh dan menemukan Tetsuya tengah memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa." Dia berkata, perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Kuroko di bahunya. "Hanya... ada suatu masalah. Aku ingin memberitahu Sei-_nii _tentang ini—"

"Jangan!"

Keduanya menoleh pada Ryouta, yang kini terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"K-Kalau kau memberitahu Seicchi, dia bisa membunuhku!"

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya. "Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan membantunya." Dia berkata sambil memegangi bahunya yang diperban.

"K-Kurokocchiiiiiii!"

Kouki memandangi kedua laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan senyum—entah mengapa dia merasa cemburu, mungkin karena Sei tidak seperti dulu; mencurahkan semua perhatiannya padanya seperti Tetsuya dan Ryouta sekarang. tetap saja, memikirkan masa lalu sama saja mengingat neraka bagi Kouki.

Karena hari dia mulai terlahir adalah ketika dia hidup bersama dengan Sei Furihata, begitulah dia terus membisikkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan dengan pikiran itu, Kouki kembali masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya, berharap dapat bertemu dengan Sei dalam waktu yang dekat.

.

.

.

Suasana hangat dalam kediaman Furihata tidak sampai di kastil megah di kota Rakuen. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah pendek memicingkan mata merah-emasnya ke luar jendela. Lagi-lagi seekor anjing kembali tidak mendengarkan perintahnya.

Sudah yang ke berapa ini? Bahkan dia tidak menghitung lagi. Dasar orang itu, dengan seenaknya mengambil anjing-anjing paling setia miliknya. Tangannya yang menggenggam pagar balkoni terkepal hingga punggung tangannya memutih.

"Kouki..." Nama itu meluncur dari bibir seorang Seijuurou Akashi dengan nada penuh kebencian. _Sebentar lagi_, 'orang itu' membisik dalam benaknya. Sebentar lagi, Seijuurou akan mendapatkan segalanya—anjing-anjing setianya, kekuasaan yang ia inginkan, dan dirinya yang telah lama menghilang dari tangan Kouki Furihata.

.

**to be continued**.

* * *

_[1] nigou _: nomor dua

**oke, lama-lama fic ini jadi gaje, karena saya ngetiknya juga di sekolah. dafuq saya nggak bisa nulis adegan berantem dengan sihir aaaaa- #terbangkematahari #meledup****udah lama nggak nulis fic knb btw hahah sumimasen makin OOC hahahahah #lenyap**

**i don't own kuroko no basuke c':**


End file.
